


A New Experience

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [59]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: They got out of the sleeping bag, made a fire and began to make Sam's dinner. Neither of them had been camping before, so it was a new experience they were trying together.





	A New Experience

Fandoms: General Hospital/Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Title: A New Experience  
Characters: Sam McCall and Spike  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Spike  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: They got out of the sleeping bag, made a fire and began to make Sam's dinner. Neither of them had been camping before, so it was a new experience they were trying together.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 195

Word used: Fireflies

Drabble #59: A New Experience

The fireflies glowed as Sam and Spike laid in their sleeping bag. Though Spike wasn't usually the outdoorsy type, there was nothing he wouldn't do for Sam.

They got out of the sleeping bag, made a fire and began to make Sam's dinner. Neither of them had been camping before, so it was a new experience they were trying together.

As they heated up Sam's food, Spike moved a few feet away and pulled out a bag of blood from a nearby cooler. The coolers were all marked with the words 'Sam's food' or 'Spike's food' so that Sam didn't open the wrong cooler.

His girlfriend was squeamish at the sight of blood so Spike made sure to keep his food out of her sight. It wasn't that Sam didn't know he was a vampire, because she did.

There was just a difference between knowing the man you love drinks blood, and actually seeing it. Sam had seen him drink from a bag of blood just once, and that was enough for her.

After they had both had dinner, the two of them got into the sleeping bag and zipped themselves in. It wasn't long before Sam fell asleep.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
